paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder's Father's Day
Hey guys! It's me again, Xavierthespecialvet, and now writing another short story, and I'd like to take it on the human side. After that I written first on paper, I can finally write it on page. Writing short stories on paper first is actually one of my basics when it comes to it, so I often used it as a daily activity and so on. This takes place in the second gen, the twins were at the age of 7, in this case. Anyway, enjoy the short story guys, and I think I have short stories to be writing with. This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story It was all sunny at Adventure Bay. The same time that everything goes on and on again. With almost of the Paw Patrol and the family now wide awake, and the twins as well, the family were at the living room, doing something. But not all of the family who were wide awake... Aldin and Esther were taking the elevator downstairs as they walked to the living room. The two of them were in pajamas, and their faces maybe a little drowsy. As both of them continue to walk to the living room, they saw their mother and uncle doing something really special. "Good morning, Mom and Uncle Xavier," both of them greeted in unison and shortly Esther let out a yawn from her mouth. "Morning, twins," Katie greeted before she smiled to her twin children. "Good morning, you two." Xavier followed as well. As they continue to walk up, they saw them doing something. "What're you doing, Mom?" Aldin asked before he rubbed his eyes. Katie giggled in response. "Well, today is Father's Day, and you know who'll be celebrate." Esther gasped before sudden excitement filled her eyes. "You mean?" Aldin smirked as if he was contented and shouted in excitement. "Dad's gonna be celebrated with this day! Yahoo!" "Shush. Keep your voice down. We don't want your dad to be waking up early." Xavier warned his twin nephew, who had a sheepish smile on his face. "Oops. Sorry, Uncle Xavier," he said before he rubbed the back of his head. Katie chortled a little. "Anyway, since your father is still sleeping in his room, why don't you go outside and join with the other dogs. They might even know a thing or two about Father's Day." "Sure. Let's go, Esther," Aldin ran outside as he wanted to join the other dogs. "Right behind you, big bro," Esther followed her older twin brother as they rushed towards the door and outside. As the twins were rushing outside, all of the dogs of the Paw Patrol we're awake as well. Since then they knew the twins for a long time, they can finally get along with each other before or after their missions. "Hey, guys!" the twins called in unison. All of them glanced at the two seven year old twins before they smile. "Hey, twins. Good morning." Marshall said....before he lost his footing once again, and tripped down with a small thud on the grass. "I'm okay!" Aldin laughed before he help the firedog stood up and Marshall licked his cheek in return. "You're always like that. But I do like your personality." Marshall chuckled. "I know you do. Since you two are here, wanna play tag or something?" Esther shook his head before she walk to Zuma. "Actually, today is Father's Day, and we're gonna celebrate it with Daddy." "Weally?" Zuma asked before he nuzzled Esther. "That's gweat!" "Yep, I mentioned that," Chase followed as well. "Today is Father's Day, Ryder is now a dad, I think we can discuss over this." Aldin sat down on the grass before he spoke up. "Mom and Uncle Xavier told us all of you knew everything about it, can you tell us?" Chase nodded as he stood up. "Of course. Since we're here for Ryder as a dad, so the first thing I knew when I started celebrating Father's Day is when I gave him greets." "A poster also can do the trick as well," Rocky suggested, getting the nod of approval from the other dogs. "Ok, looks like I can keep this balanced. What else?" Esther asked, gathering more information in order to make her father happy. Minutes go by as they continued to decide what the twins wanted to surprise Ryder for his Father's Day. Not even longer when their decisions came to a complete various of choices, they entire family definitely knew what is best Ryder should deserve. ----------- "Just a little to the left, Xavier" Katie said while she observes the correct balance of the poster. Xavier put it out before he placed it on the wall. and there, it was perfectly organized. Katie, Xavier, including the twins were already dressed up and ate their breakfast. After a short organization for the celebration of Father's Day, it looks like everything is already in place. "We got everything looking good. Ryder will definitely be surprised with this. Speaking of which, what took my husband so long after his long sleep?" Katie wondered, and the twins just giggled. "I think he'll be happy with this." Aldin said. "I hope so." Esther followed. "I think he should be awake by now. Take your places, twins. He's gonna love it." Shortly, Ryder was dressed up, and immediately, he realized to what something he saw in front of him, which includes the twins standing in front of him. "Whoa...Is it for me?" The father asked, and the twins nodded in excitement before they both ran to their dad. "Yes, Daddy! Happy Father's Day!" Esther shouted in joy. "Happy Father's Day, Dad!" The older twin followed as well. Realizing that Ryder that he was celebrated with, he hugged his twin children tightly and smiled. "I never knew you remember something like this, but thank you, twins! You made me feel happy!" The hug broke as the twins smiled proudly. "We know, Dad. You're the best dad ever!" Aldin shouted in excitement. Ryder laughed before he ruffled his son's messy hair. "Thanks, Aldin." And he saw his wife and older brother came to him with smiles drawn at their faces. "Happy's Father's Day, Ryder." Katie giggled before she came over and kissed him on the cheek. "And more of them to come." Xavier smiled as he came to his younger brother's side. Needless to say, all of them were very happy. "Thanks, everyone. I'm glad that my family knew this very well." Ryder said proudly as he felt himself energize before he glanced to his children. "Now, twins, why not we go outside and do our fun?" "Alright, Dad!" Category:Short Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:Second gen Category:Second generation